


Mistake

by karasunocheerleader



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Underage Drinking, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunocheerleader/pseuds/karasunocheerleader
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have been best friends forever. Kuroo kisses him several times out of the blue, Kenma wonders why.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh yeah so this is my first fic. I made up/changed stuff just for the fic, like making everyone the same age. Told from Kenma's POV. Also the first scene is heavily inspired by a Tiktok animation by khelinae, credit to them.

If I had a dollar for every time someone assumed Kuroo and I were together, I’d definitely have enough to buy a new gaming system. Kuroo usually just smirks at the person and I’m left to explain that we’re just good friends. We’ve known each other since we were six so yeah, we’re comfortable enough with each other to hug, hold hands, and be in close proximity like sharing a bed; Kuroo even gives me piggyback rides when I’m tired.

He’s my best friend – he has been since that day in the park. We only live a street apart, so our parents always took us to the same playground. I was playing in the sandbox, he was doing the monkey bars; a group of three kids came up to me and made fun of how only losers play in the sandbox. The leader kicked sand in my face, so I began crying; they laughed. Kuroo came up to us, even then he was the tallest of our age, “hey stop being mean to him or I’ll punch you in the face” he was intimidating for a 6-year-old.

They ran away as Kuroo crouched to meet my eyes; he took his hand and ruffled my hair, sand falling out. “I’d hate for sand to be stuck in my hair. Are you okay?” I just nodded wiping my eyes. “I’m Kuroo” he flashed me his wide smile, one of his front teeth was missing. “Kenma.” “Let’s be friends Kenma.”

It was as simple as that, from that day on we played in the park together, sometimes the sandbox or the swings, and eventually we started using the volleyball net. We then went to the same middle school and high school. He somehow roped me into playing setter for the volleyball team starting in middle school and that became our shared interest.

I wasn’t sure why he was friends with me, I still question it, I mean he’s popular, energetic, a jock, and I’m just … me; I’m quiet, laid back, and I play video games all day. No one else understood either, why he’d prefer to sit with me at lunch instead of the popular table, why he chose to hang out at my house instead of going out with the guys on a Friday night, I always thought I was holding him back, or that he felt like he had to stay with me or something.

I asked him one day, he chuckled “I choose to hang out with you Kenma, I’d rather be here then with them.” “Is it because you feel bad for me?” His eyebrows furrowed “no Kenma, you’re my best friend, not them, they don’t have what we have.” I looked up at him “what do we have?” We were sitting on my bed, so he leaned back against the wall and stared at the ceiling, “contentment?” he looked back at me “I’m never bored with you, I like hanging out with you, whether we’re playing volleyball, or video games, or if I’m just watching you play your game” he shrugged “I enjoy it, it’s enough.”

That was back in our first year of high school. Currently, we’re in our senior year. I tried not to question our friendship anymore, I just began to enjoy his company and our contentment when we’re together.

That was until he kissed me.

We were in my room, I was sitting in his lap, my back to his chest as his chin rested on my shoulder, watching me play on my handheld, like we’ve done a 1000 times before; in public we get a lot of raised eyebrows when we sit like that. “You’re losing” Kuroo stated. “That’s because you’re disturbing me” I replied turning my head. “Oh really?” he smirked. Our faces were very close. His smirk fell as he looked down to my lips while using his arm to turn my head so that I faced him straight on, then he kissed me... we parted but still only inches apart as we stared at each other’s lips.

I turned around quickly to continue my game, face flushed, as he held me in an embrace from the back, hiding his face behind my shoulder. “Kuroo! Your dad is on the phone” my mom shouted from downstairs. He slipped out of the bed to answer the call, coming back in when he was done “I uh – I gotta go” he announced. “Okay” I answered not looking up. “I’ll see you Kenma.” He grabbed his backpack and left. I put my handheld down, staring at the wall… _what was that?_ I thought.

I pretty much stayed up all night thinking about what had happened, _why did he do that? Friends don’t kiss. Was he just caught up in the moment?_ The next day at school I avoided meeting his eyes and he didn’t bring it up until he walked me home, just like every other day. “Kenma… I’m sorry for yesterday, I don’t know what came over me” the tall boy admitted. “Don’t worry about it.”

I could tell he had more to say but he didn’t speak for the remainder of the walk. And that was that, everything went back to normal - mostly. Nothing between us changed but I still couldn’t stop thinking about it. _It was a mistake, he didn’t mean to, gosh Kenma, stop questioning it._ I found myself closing my eyes and thinking of his lips on mine, the moment had felt like slow motion and it felt nice. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. _Stop it Kenma. What are you thinking?! But… I didn’t mind it._

“Hey Kenma, are you free Saturday?” Kuroo inquired the following week. I didn’t look up from my game, “is that even a question?” “Good point” Kuroo laughed, “Lev is inviting the volleyball guys to a house party, he didn’t ask you because he was kind of afraid, but he told me to extend the invitation to you. Technically it’s his sister hosting because their parents are away, she’s in college you know, it would be our first college party, c’mon Kenma pleaseee.” “You can go to the party without me you know.” “Yeah, but I don’t want to, all the guys will be there so you’ll know some people.” “Doesn’t seem like my sort of thing” “I know but it could be funnn and new and it would prepare us for next year.” “I don’t plan on going to parties in college either Kuroo.” The Nekoma captain scoffed “what if I’ll owe you one, whatever you want?” I looked up knowing what I would find, Kuroo attempting a puppy dog face, he doesn’t usually use it because he doesn’t often ask me for stuff. I considered, “Pulling an all nighter to finish my new game?” Kuroo grinned, “done!”

We walked to Lev’s house that fateful Saturday night, only my phone in hand because Kuroo wouldn’t let me bring the handheld. Walking in made me almost immediately regret this arrangement, not only was the music blasting but a mixture of alcohol and weed filled the hot air. I turned on my heel in an attempt to escape but Kuroo put an arm around my shoulder, “oh no you don’t” he smirked.

We walked to the kitchen having spotted Lev from the front door, people were dancing in the living room and some college guys played beer pong on the fancy dining room table. “Kuroo! Kenma! Thanks for coming” Lev boomed; Yaku, Kai, and Yamamoto were already nursing red solo cups. “Make yourself a drink!” Kuroo smiled, taking up Lev’s offer excitingly while pouring a clear liquid into the cup “want anything?” he asked me. My nose scrunched in reply. I turned my back to the guys, watching three guys on the sofa pass a joint, their eyes bloodshot. I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone out. “Mmm college girls” I heard Yamamoto speak. “I can’t wait to live the college life” Yaku added.

The night continued as so, dancing, drinking, smoking, while I just stationed myself in a corner. I saw Kuroo pour himself a few more drinks, him and the guys letting loose with the college kids to the loud music. I eventually snuck upstairs to Lev’s room, having been there a couple times before, and hijacked his Nintendo switch. I sat there playing Super Smash Brothers Ultimate when the door opened. Kuroo came stumbling in “so this is where you snuck off to” a permanent grin sat on his face – he was pretty drunk. “You know that’s not my scene” “I know I know” he sat right on the side of me, pretty close considering how big Lev’s bed is.

“Why did you drag me here Kuroo?” “I wanted you to come out and hang with the guys.” “I hang out with them plenty during practice.” “Mmm not the same, you can have a drink or smoke here.” “Those things don’t interest me.” “What does interest the enigma known as Kenma?” I gave him a small smile “you should know, you know me best.” Kuroo beamed “I do know, the five things that Kenma Kozume likes more than anything: video games, sleep, cats, dessert, and …” he paused, looking me in the eyes, “and Tetsuro Kuroo.” I blinked at him. He took his hands and cupped my jaw on both sides, leaned in, and kissed me; again.

He tasted bitter - assuming it was the alcohol, but he also tasted... sweet, and he was right, I do like sweets. So, I leaned into him, kissing back. My hand fell to his thigh instead of the bed, and Kuroo’s mouth and eyes opened in a gasp. I could only stare into his eyes – his eyes – they were different than usual, dilated and focused; his body seeped warmth and I craved it, so I sat on his lap in a straddle. His mouth just hung open looking up at me, that look – it made me shy away, turning my head to the side. He wrapped his arms around me and took advantage of the position – I shivered as his lips met my neck. “Kuroo-“ I sounded a little out of breath – that had surprised me. I felt his hands tighten around my thighs as he brought our bodies closer, namely our pelvises. My eyes widened in shock at this feeling, I jumped off him, immediately feeling cold. “Kenma I-I-'m sorry” Kuroo stuttered actually looking fearful for once in his life. I just turned and sprinted down the stairs and out of the house, meeting the cold night air, I didn’t look back and I didn’t stop to think until I got into my room and shut the door, leaning against it. _What the fuck._

_Had that been a mistake too? A drunken mistake?_ I didn’t answer Kuroo’s texts that Sunday, and I dreaded school the following day, but alas the clock kept ticking. “Kenma!” I heard Kuroo yell as I walked into school. I had considered what I would say to him when we met up, but in the end, I decided to stay quiet, I just turned to meet his eyes. “Kenma…” he was hesitant I could tell, “can we talk?” “We are talking.” His eyebrows furrowed “in private.” “We have like 5 minutes before class.” “I know but you didn’t answer me yesterday and I need to talk to you.” “Okay.”

We went into an empty classroom, I waited for Kuroo to start but he just played with the hem of his uniform sweater – that was usually my habit. “I don’t even know how to explain myself, I just – I’m really sorry for what happened, if I made you uncomfortable or if I got too much in your personal space, I was drunk and I shouldn’t have, alcohol just makes you do things…” he trailed off. “It’s okay Kuroo.” “But it’s not, we’re best friends, I shouldn’t have done that – either time.” He looked down. I shrugged “It’s whatever” was all I could say, it’s all I felt too because despite what he did, he’s still my best friend, that wouldn’t change. The bell rang, Kuroo didn’t react “we’re going to be late, I’ll see you at lunch" I concluded.

Kuroo didn’t look up from his tray, he just ate silently; this was so unlike him, he usually ran the conversation. “I didn’t see you leave the party Kenma, did you get home alright?” Lev asked. I nodded “yeah, sorry I didn’t say bye.” “That’s okay! I hope you had fun” he smiled. We had practice later that day and Kuroo seemed off, he couldn’t manage a clean hit from any of my sets. “Dude is everything alright?” Yaku asked Kuroo. Mr. Bedhead seemed to snap out of a daydream, “yeah sorry, just tired.”

You would’ve thought nothing ever happened because the following day, Kuroo was his usual self, even around me. Meanwhile, thoughts frequently floated around in my head about that night and how Kuroo acted, but mostly about my confused feelings. Kuroo had apologized for both times, they had been mistakes, one particularly drunken mistake, and then things turned back to normal.

The first one – that was a fluke, just a random in the moment occurrence. The second one was fueled by alcohol but - I hadn’t been drunk and I seemed to have instigated things further, what does that say about me? I liked the way Kuroo tasted so I kissed back, I liked the warmth Kuroo emitted so I got closer, and I liked it when he kissed my neck – _Kenma you stop it now, what are you thinking, he’s your best friend, you can’t like it._

I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts and focus on studying when hands covered my eyes. “Guess who” Kuroo whispered, I nearly shivered. “What’s up Kuroo?” He sat across from me grinning “just thought I could join in on the studying” he kept his voice low, we were in the library after all. I looked back down to my book; a minute hadn’t even gone by when I felt a foot nudge my own. I looked up, Kuroo was clearly trying to pretend to read “what?” He looked up smiling “I still owe you that all nighter, - _Oh right, I almost forgot about that_ \- how about Friday?” I considered, “sure.”

So, Kuroo came over after dinner at around 7 that Friday; we began our quest to finish the game right away. It was already 1am but we seemed to be ¾ of the way done. Kuroo finished his second monster energy of the night, excusing himself to the bathroom as I paused the game. Only Kuroo would be willing enough to stay up and play video games with me; I had asked others, Yaku, Kai, Yamamoto, even Lev, they never obliged. Kuroo came back looking energized as ever, “ok one final stretch” he smiled at me, sitting in his usual spot on the bed. I had a sudden urge, so I got up and squeezed myself on his lap. “Kenma-?” I unpaused the game, now enveloped in warmth.

After we finished, it was nearly 4am. Kuroo yawned on the bed as I put the game away and turned off the lamp. I got into bed under the covers, feeling Kuroo shift behind me. I bit my lip and moved closer to the middle, Kuroo got the message and met his chest to my back, wrapping an arm around my stomach; we had done this many times, but I think I reveled in the warmth and Kuroo’s touch a little more tonight. “Good night Kenma.”

I was surprised to wake up with my head on Kuroo’s chest and legs entangled with his bigger ones. Kuroo’s breaths and heartbeat were even and calming – _he must still be sleeping_. I would have loved to stay like that, but my bladder couldn’t take the pressure. I was pretty trapped, however, so I would have to wake the sleeping giant up, “Kuroo.” Nothing. “Kuroo” I poked his chest. Kuroo lay sleeping. I pulled my head out from Kuroo’s chest just enough to look up at his face – so serene and… and stunning. I shook my head but still starred; without thinking I traced my fingers along Kuroo’s jaw, my thumb found his lips, so soft. I lifted my head to meet said lips, but he began to wake. I then panicked and hid back into his chest.

“You awake?” Kuroo asked in a deep, gravelly voice. I think I blushed, “yeah.” Kuroo untangled himself and I immediately missed it. “Go pee, I know your small bladder is probably near bursting.” _Damn he knows me well._ I regretfully crawled out of bed to use the bathroom, then walked back to find Kuroo dressed up, “wanna hit the diner for some breakfast?” he looked at the clock “uh I mean lunch?” “Sure.” After we ordered – my usual turkey club and slice of apple pie, and his double bacon cheeseburger with fries and onion rings, with chocolate cake on the side – I spoke up, “thanks for playing all night with me Kuroo.” He grinned “ahh it was fun, plus it was an IOU.” “I guess but- no one else is ever up for it.” “What are best friends for?” As we ate, I pondered how much the middle blocker meant to me.

The next time Kuroo was over playing games with me was New Year’s Eve, my parents were holding their yearly party that I never participated in; Kuroo usually hung out with me in my room during these parties. He came back upstairs announcing “I come bearing gifts” referring to a plate of appetizers and two champagne glasses, “I managed to steal these babies” he handed a glass to me. I smelled it, nose scrunching “oh c’mon just the one, to celebrate the new year.” I had never drank before, Kuroo knew this. I sipped and proceeded to stick my tongue out in disgust, Kuroo howled. “It’s not so bad really, compared to other liquor” he stated as he drank his with ease.

Sometimes, I tried to be as courageous as Kuroo, I really did, so I continued to sip the drink. He brought the dishes back down but also brought up two more glasses of champagne. “Kuroo, one was enough, it’s disgusting.” Here came the attempt at puppy dog eyes again, “another IOU?” I rolled my eyes, but I liked when Kuroo owed me one, because he would do whatever I say, so I gulped down the liquid.

Fifteen minutes later I felt warm and fuzzy as I played on my handheld. Kuroo was sitting across from me grinning like a fool, “you’re buzzed aren’t you?” “How would you know?” “Because you’ve KO’ed more times than sober Kenma ever would.” I squinted my eyes “shut up, it’s hard to concentrate.” Kuroo chuckled. Hair fell in front of my face as I played, it was my biggest pet peeve during a fight, because I couldn’t release one hand to move it back behind my ear. I heard the crowd downstairs start the countdown to the new year.

 **10**. I felt Kuroo’s long fingers tuck the stray hair behind my ear.

 **9**. I looked up from the game to meet Kuroo’s eyes.

 **8**. He looked back with such delicateness.

 **7**. My handheld slipped between my fingers.

 **6**. Kuroo smiled.

 **5**. I blinked under his gaze.

 **4**. He moved closer.

 **3**. He cupped my jaw, same as last time.

 **2**. I instinctively licked my lips.

 **1**. He whispered, “Happy New Year Kenma.”

A celebration erupted downstairs as our lips touched.

 _ **K.O.!**_ the game announced.

I melted, I literally melted in his hands. It was probably the champagne, but his touch sent sparks under my skin as the fireworks in the neighborhood went off. I kissed back, sitting on his lap again, I had nothing holding me back especially with the alcohol running in my veins, and I liked it. A brief split for air “Kenma-“ I attacked him, making his head hit the pillow as I leaned down, I felt his hands travel behind my thighs to squeeze me closer.

I parted my lips, and he took advantage of that, lifting his head to use his tongue. I moaned; I was surprised but I didn’t waver, Kuroo paused for a split second before using his strength to turn us around so that he was now hovering above me. He separated our lips to kiss down my jaw and neck, I wrapped my legs around his torso while my hands touched around under his shirt. I felt my stomach coil and – I felt something I never have before. I knew what was happening and I couldn’t let it go that far… his kisses felt so nice though.

“Kuroo-” “yes baby?” he crooned. My heart stopped for a second and a jolt ran down my body. “Kuroo stop” and he did - immediately. He looked at me, eyes dilated again, panting a little. “Kuroo we can’t, we shouldn’t be doing this.” I was still under him, so I looked away. “Why?” “W-we’re drunk” I stumbled on my words. “I don’t think we are.” He was right, pleasantly buzzed, yes, just enough to slighten our inhibitions, drunk, no, I could think clearly. “We’re best friends” I added. That made his jaw tighten and pull away.

It was still very noisy downstairs. We just sat there quietly for a few minutes, cooling off. “I’m sorry Kenma” there he went again with the apologies. “Stop apologizing” he was confusing me, why did he keep kissing me then apologizing? “I am though, sorry, for doing this to you.” Now I was slightly angry “how many times can you make the same mistake?” He looked at me, hurt, and stated quietly “I never said they were mistakes.” “But you keep apologizing.” “Because I feel like I’m pushing myself on you, and I feel like a fucking asshole.” “You’re not-” “And I have to go on pretending like nothing happened so I don’t fuck up our friendship, but I’ve already ruined it by acting on impulse, I’m an idiot. I can’t just be with you and not touch you, can’t look at you without wanting to kiss you, FUCK.”

He ran his hands through his hair. “Kuroo-” I saw tears fall. My eyes widened, I’ve seen Kuroo cry twice, once when he broke his arm, the other when his mom died. “Kuroo… please don’t cry.” It was breaking my heart, “you haven’t ruined anything, I’m still your best friend, always.” He shook his head “ you don’t get it” “what am I not getting?” He looked into my eyes with this worrisome look, “I’m fucking in love with you Kenma.”

My mind went blank, time stood still, _Kuroo l-l-loves me?_ Kuroo laughed, but in a sad way, “you see, I’ve ruined everything.” “No-” “Do you like me Kenma?” “You’re my best friend…” “Do you have feelings for me? As more than a friend?” “I-I don’t know-” “You either have special feelings for me or you don’t” Kuroo stated sadly. “Special feelings…?” He looked back up at me, “ones where if you get butterflies when I look at you, sparks when I touch you, an overwhelming magnetism to kiss me, a warmth and… and contentment when you’re with me, like you feel like you’re home… and everything you’ll ever want or need is with that one person… that’s how I feel when I’m with you.”

_Kuroo. He’s been my best friend since we were six, I always got nervous under his stare because he was big and brave and confident. I’d get a shiver of electricity when he touched me, it would cause me to be on edge but not because it was unwelcome but because I was waiting for more, so I always enjoyed when we hugged and cuddled. I’d have thoughts of kissing him despite knowing best friends don’t kiss. I always felt warm when near him, I always felt content with him, went wherever he went, even to dreadful parties because he’d be there. He is everything I’ll ever need, always has been… is that what love is???_

_My other friends, I’ve never felt any semblance of that for… Of course … How could I have been this blind. He is my best friend, he is more than my best friend, no one could ever compare, no one knows me better. I’d like to be in his arms, to kiss him, to be more. It’s always been Kuroo from the start._

I grabbed Kuroo’s hands and kissed them before lifting them to my face, Kuroo was confused but obliged. I then cupped Kuroo’s jaw in return, making sure we were staring at each other, “I think I’m fucking in love with you too.” Kuroo sobbed but then smiled while his lip trembled. This time, I initiated the kiss. _A mistake? No. Love._

I guess everyone hadn’t been all that wrong in assuming we were together… they saw something from the very start I had been too blind to see myself.


End file.
